clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Polling Machine 44040
Polling Machine 44040 is a large polling machine located in South Pole City's leisure hub/heart. It is also have an extension, the Polling Machine 44041 at Pengu Town, Trans-Antarctica and Polling Machine 00100101010100001001 (This is not real Binary) at Dorkgual. Polling Machine 44040 The first polling machine is located in South Pole City, built approx. 1995. It was made when some penguins had loads and loads of rubbish, and stacked them up, heaten it (they wear LARGE icegloves), and then placed it in the leisure hub. That's how it got there. The bottom, or leg, is shaped with the bottom of a typical chair expended. The top holds a large letter "X" sign, which is classified as the Ball Of Polls, the supercomputer of the machine itself. It is proven that the machine could also be a backup for power systems. The interface has three lime-green buttons, a volume-like lever, a large funny-dotty thingy board, and a large red button, which inside contains a screen with it's angles touching the inner-walls of the circle (meaning big!!!). The first, second and third buttons allow the user to click as the option. The lever is pulled to turn the power of the machine, as well as searching for other options. The tote board indicates the option the user has chosen, the money inserted and the amount of votes when looking through. To look through, there is a small yellow button at the west area of the large red button. Click it to see the votes, and use the lever to scroll for more. A reminder is that the interface is the only part not covered with rubbish, and the inside metal is placed. The letter "X" is stuffed with rubbish, making it light and fluffy. Polling Machine 44041 The second poling machine, which was built up out of metal instead of the ordinarily-used rubbish for the first polling machine. Built in 1999 by the same group, which wants extensions. The "X" was replaced with a "P", and the interface is the same, except the yellow button is placed with the lime-greens, the tote board is replaced with a large Wikipedia:LCD Screen. Polling Machine Binary The third and last polling machine resides in Dorkugal, since 2003. The "X", or "P", was replaced with the number "0" (to represent Dorkugal's sufisticated binary). It is made of metal like the Trans-Antarctica branch, but three times larger. It contains instead of fourth stations, but 28!. The tote board was replaced with a large LCD screen, and there were 20 lime-green buttons, two yellow buttons (one is for "Emergency Repair"), the large red button replaced with metal, and shrunk to fit beside the yellow with two clear-blue buttons (which are mainly used for the service, FRED!!! HELP ME!!!. It also features the lever, which also indicates volume (for sound effects) and a tote board could be found at every four stations, in the top area. It is located at the 67th level. Trivia *Wood parttially used for the Pengu Town station. *There are two planned polling stations: One at Pengolia, or CP Isle which consists of 12 in it and a special Penguin-Puffle station, located at either Antarctic Peninsula or Freezeland, consisting of four penguin stations and four puffle stations. *There is no winner, however, they recieve a small little "badge". In Dorkugal, it's an automated binary code pin. *Two companies sponsored for handling the items. Dorkgual Investments and South Pole City Automated Registered and Orgazined Group Which Do Not Hesitate To Think If They Should Blah Blah Blah (SPCAROGWDNHTTITSBBB). *Alex12345a likes these polling machines. *Diana Clones Group once voted on whether Diana or Diana111 was better. They voted Diana111, whereas the Very Fat Penguin Haters voted Diana better. Both end up in a tie during the voting. *Fred 676 praised the polling machine in Dorkugal for being a landmark. Internal Links * Project:Fun Stuff Category:Items